Emperor Island (Cerulean)
|petname1=Piggy Bonnie (native) |pettype2= |petname2=Piggy Claudia (native) |pettype3= |petname3=Piggy Janus (native) |pettype4= |petname4=Piggy Persephone |pettype5= |petname5=Piggy Susannah |navy_color=Orange}} Emperor Island is a medium island located in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . Emperor is also home to Piggy Bonnie, Piggy Janus, Piggy Claudia, all pigs. Natural resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings Shoppes and buildings on Emperor are named after famous rulers, despots, thinkers and warriors. ; Apothecary : Paintoninus Dyenasty (bazaar) ; Bank : Hadrian's Haul (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Nero Profits ; Distillery : Kaiser Swillhelm (bazaar) ; Estate agent : Pancho's Villas ; Inn : Meiji Rest-or-Ration (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Socratic Irony (bazaar) : Khan Openers (upgraded) ; Palace : Napoleon's Retreat ; Tailor : Ivan the Tearable (bazaar) History Emperor Island was originally located on the Midnight Ocean. The island (and its buildings) are named after notable emperors. The Emperor Island monument is located at the southeastern tip of the island. — 2004-4-29, The Jolly Company won the first blockade of Emperor. It was the first island to be blockaded. — 2004-11-21, The alt flag Ayliv dropped a chest on Emperor and simultaneously. Although the blockades were held very early Sunday morning (PST), both islands were defended relatively easily by The Jolly Company. — 2005-2-26, Avalon dropped a chest on Emperor after their alliance with The Jolly Company ended and a new alliance between The Jolly Company and Imperio began. The Jolly Company successfully defended in five rounds. — 2005-11-12, Avalon took another shot at Emperor, and this time succeeded in taking it from The Jolly Company. Avalon gave governorship of the island to Gorath. Avalon in coordination with Gorath and The Jolly Company worked on a plan to recategorize Emperor as a Medium Island. 2005-11-29, Emperor was converted from a large island to a medium island. — 2005-12-03, Seraph's Nightmare dropped a chest on Emperor as a part of the Liliputian Alliance blockades, but fails to win the island. — 2009-3-28, Avalon successfully defended the island in a three round non-sinking blockade against Spirit of the Game. — 2009-11-22, Avalon successfully defended the island in a three round sinking blockade against Burning Vengance. — 2010-6-19, Avalon successfully defended the island in a three round sinking blockade against Fallen. — 2010-7-10, Fallen defeated Avalon in a three round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2010-7-24, Fallen successfully defended the island in a three round sinking blockade againt Midnight Mutineers. At some point, the Brigand King Gretchen Goldfang took control of the island from Fallen. — 2011-4-03, Tyr's Own defeated Gretchen Goldfang's flag Jinx to take control of the island. — 2011-9-03, Tyr's Own successfully defended the island against Madam Yu Jian's forces in The Jade Empire in a five round blockade. — 2012-1-29, Bipolar defeated Tyr's Own in an uncontested attack, making Emperor the last island to be blockaded prior to the ocean merge and the official end of the Midnight Ocean. Bifnot, the island's first Governor, was returned to the throne. — 2012-3-3, Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness defeated Bipolar in an uncontested attack, Opening blockading on the newly merged Cerulean Ocean. Category:Islands with pigs